


An Oddly Friend?

by KlockWork_Proxy



Series: The Adventure of Oddly and Shadow (Of Oddly Shadows) [1]
Category: Autodale (Web Series)
Genre: Apologies, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dark, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Possible Character Death, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Pain and confusion was the first thing I felt. I was dazed and I couldn’t seem to open my eyes, hiding me in the dark caverns over my body. It was strange how I couldn’t feel myself at all. No movement seemed to stir from my lead body and no sound rang through my ears but a high pitched screech that irritated me. It was like an explosion had gone off beside my hearing as my whole body strained. I tried to move, tried to speak, or anything to show Hive I was fine but nothing.
Series: The Adventure of Oddly and Shadow (Of Oddly Shadows) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098122
Comments: 117
Kudos: 17





	1. An Empty Wasteland and A New Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long but I really want this to have multiple chapters so I'm pushing myself so those dreams can become a reality! I hope you enjoy this first chapter! ~Proxy TK

Pain and confusion was the first thing I felt. I was dazed and I couldn’t seem to open my eyes, hiding me in the dark caverns over my body. It was strange how I couldn’t feel myself at all. No movement seemed to stir from my lead body and no sound rang through my ears but a high pitched screech that irritated me. It was like an explosion had gone off beside my hearing as my whole body strained. I tried to move, tried to speak, or anything to show Hive I was fine but nothing. 

Even Hive’s voice sounded so faint, I could barely make out what they were speaking. It was like a sound trying to echo across a vast lake of darkness. A darkness that had pulled me down into its depth and drowned me in emptiness. But it didn’t stop me from trying to understand. What had happened? Where was I? Was I getting rebooted?!

A surge of panic rushed through me as I staggered. I didn’t want to be rebooted as I tried to move and thrash through the darkness that only seemed to swallow me more. It was like I was stuck in a spider's web and the more I struggled, the more the darkness tightened around me. 

I jerked awake, snapping my eyes open to see the inky night sky greeting me. The stars seemed to twinkle in a small wave of hello but I couldn’t seem to spot the moon. Right, the moon was new so I wouldn’t be able to see it, I noted to myself as I relaxed. It felt like someone had thrown a blanket of relief on me as I let a sigh slowly leave my lips. But just as soon as I relaxed, a tsunami of pain raged through my body. 

I winced as my spine ached in a heartbeat way. My whole body felt sore and tired. It felt like I hadn’t slept in a day but by the sky above me, it told me I was probably out for maybe a few hours? Or maybe I had been out for days and only just now had awoken from a deep slumber. Whatever it was, it wasn’t enough as my body screamed broken tiredness all over. I could believe I was dead too but the stars seemed too familiar for me to deny. This isn’t how they described heaven, it was supposed to be warm and cloud, full of light everywhere but no. This was dark and cold but also not? 

I slowly turned my head to the side to catch the glow of a soft fire beside me. Its light seemed to greet me as it’s warmth seemed to help the pain as I watched it. I could believe I was like a deer in headlights or a moth fluttering to the flame of a candle but I didn’t move and just watched. 

It’s true, I love fire but this was one of the largest fires I’ve seen in a while. When was the last time I’d seen a large fire? I question as a memory slipped and filled my eyes with small and short images of a house ablaze with flames. Ah, right. The time I had to rush through a burning house just to find some people and try to stop a freak from getting away. I grimaced, remembering the burns I had gotten from that accident and how furious Hive was. Hive…

A forced breath left my lips as I forced my aching arm toward my face. It was slow and painful but I needed to try and connect to her because if something happened, she’d know where I was and what happened. I didn’t like her, true, but in a situation as my own, I couldn’t risk taking chances, I needed to get back to Autodale before she did some crazy shi-

“You turned on?” A soft voice called out causing me to stop all movement and tense. All the pain that surged through my body seemed to leave me as my focus turned to the voice. The voice was so hushed, I was surprised I heard it at all but something about the voice was different from what I was used to but I couldn’t put my finger on it. 

“You have!” The voice gasped, a lot louder now as my eyes drifted to the figure that was shuffling toward me. At first, I was honestly terrified when they approached me but when I saw their small figure against the fire, I couldn’t help but relax. This was an actual person. Not some monster that lurked in the darkness or gazed to different lands in hollow short. This was a person, in flesh and blood. With large eyes, a small frame compared to mine, and a voice that felt different. It was a relief I supposed. 

The person left no quietness asking, “Can you move?” I could hear their voice beaming from my side as I slowly rotated my head to meet their figure. At first, I was expecting someone, like a citizen or even an ugly but this was both worse and better.

They were small and slim, probably not having much to eat especially in some random area I was in. Their hair was painted black and pulled into tight brads and thread out from under a bandanna they had tied around their head. It was clear it was used to hold back any loose hair but I doubted because their breaded hair traveled over their shoulders and toward the edge of the dusty tank top they wore? I couldn’t really say if it was a tank top as there was a coat hanging off their left shoulder, hiding their arm completely. A sudden curiosity came over me as I scanned the rest of their form.

A loose and tightly worn belt held up their baggy jeans. From what I could see, their pants were dark cargo pants with rips and sewn places, especially around the knees and ends. But from how far I could see, I could assume that they had some kind of ink-black boots? It was hard to tell because I was already straining my neck to see the person. 

“Whoa. I’ve never seen a robot with this much advancement! Most of them are the same.” The person said with a sigh of disappointment. My lips pressed into a thin line like a burn of anger rushed through my veins. I couldn’t help it because something about what they called me just made me angry. My eyes narrowed threateningly at them causing them to jump in slight surprise. 

“Robot?” I spat causing the person to jump and gasp. Their left hand rested over their lips and stared with big sparling but dark eyes as I pushed through the pain and forced myself to a sitting upright position. The pain was almost unbearable as nausea twisted in my stomach causing me to groan. I left heavy and like I was hungover with too much to drink last night. My body left like lead, my body was sore and my spine spiked every time I moved, my head hurt so bad I suddenly couldn’t think to myself and I felt like I hadn’t eaten in days. 

As if my luck couldn’t get any worse, my view grew dark slightly as small lights flew across my vision. I tried to focus on one or maybe blink them away but everything seemed to only make it worse. This was getting annoying but not wanting to pass out again, I fell back into a lying position again which caused my spine to scream in pain in discomfort, and did not like all the sudden movement. I felt too tired to deal with this but I eventually managed to stop the stars from painting my vision and the darkness to fade from the edges as well. It felt like I was taking baby steps or something because I had barely done anything but felt like I had just fought a freak.

“Uh, you know for a robot, you really do express a lot of emotion. Are you an actor robot?” The person questioned, shuffling closer to me. I could feel their curious stare at me which maybe made me at least a little better than this person wasn’t going to kill me or anything. They were more curious about me than I was about them. Actually, maybe it was the same both ways because they seemed abstract compared to the citizens at Autodale. Autdale…

“Where am I?” I asked, staring at the night sky rather than the stranger beside me. They seemed to beam when I asked questions and shuffled back and across the fire from me. I took the chance to turn my head and look at them, taking them in a bit more like those bandages that were placed in a few random places along their slightly darker skin. And also the freckles that tainted their body especially along their face and shoulder from where I could see. I couldn’t help but drift my attention to the coat that was hanging from their left shoulder. Why would they have such a thing?

“Oh. You are in the wastelands. Is that what you call it? I know you are from inside those tall walls.” The stranger replied back, asking their own questions. There was a prick of realization that ran through my head causing me to mentally facepalm. Of course, I wouldn’t be able to connect to her, I was most likely too far away by now and she probably wouldn’t care about me. From the numb pain that had seized my back, it was clear that she most likely thought I was dead. I sighed and took another chance to sit upright but this time, I made sure to lean my back against the surface behind me. 

“Autodale. That’s what’s inside the wall.” I explained briefly. Their eyes seemed to light up in the warm glow of the flames in front of them. They patted their knee as if to clap in excitement which made my curiosity grow. For some reason, I didn't understand why they were hiding their arm and where ‘they’ even a ‘they’? (Friendly Shadow stands for pronouns.)

“So you are different from the others! It’s like you have your own brain. That’s cool especially for a robot!” The stranger beamed and I frowned. An agitation grew for the person as I crossed my arms over my chest, narrowing my eyes at them. Were they that stupid or could they not put two and two together? Most people would look at me and see the human and even then, they wouldn’t even dare to call me a robot but this was an exception. They weren’t from Autodale, they didn’t know I was the protector or anything. 

“I’m not a robot,” I stated bluntly, causing them to pause for a long moment. They seemed to weigh whether or not I was telling the truth but also the way I acted upon meeting them. I showed emotions, especially through my eyes and my movements obviously weren’t stiff like the handyman or any other robot I’ve met. Aside from any other cyborg I met, most of them seemed worse than me. Hive had her organs high in the air in her chamber and barely had a body. Even the proclaimed ‘mayor’ barely looked human with his empty but beady eyes. They stared into your soul with the same hollowness he felt. So, I’d say I was the closest thing to a robot-like human in the world that was known. Well, in Autodale that is. 

“I suppose that makes more sense now.” They said slowly, careful with their words of choice. It was nice that they cared about what they said but I could help but facepalm. They didn’t need to be so careful since we were strangers. Some wandering human freak that just so happened to stumble upon the protector of Autodale. 

There was a long pause of silence. Neither of us spoke out to break the silence. I wasn’t quite sure what the stranger was planning on doing but I made no move to try and break the silence. What was there to say anyway? I obviously had no idea since I was more freaked in Autodale than I was looked up to. It was the norm though, I supposed. 

“So, you got a name then? I can’t just keep calling you ‘robot’ since you aren’t one.” The stranger asked and explained with a movement of their right arm to me. It was an unfamiliar gesture but I couldn’t care less. I wasn’t planning on staying around this freak human. (Yes, that’s what he calls people from outside the wall.) They were strange and not like the people of Autodale which put me on edge for some reason. Maybe it was the fact they showed more emotion or the fact I was in uncharted territory, either was a possibility. But I had to keep in mind that they could possibly help me back to Autodale so I just had to pull off a friendly act until then. 

“Friendly Shadow,” I answered simply which the human freak beamed with sparkling eyes. They seemed excited for no reason or was that just me? Before I realized it, the human freak was standing and patting off their tank top. Their footsteps were soft, I could barely hear them and I supposed that was clever. If you wanted to survive out here, you needed to learn when to be quiet and when to be loud. 

“I’m Oddly.” The human freak beamed, now in front of me holding out their right hand for me to shake. It was a friendly gesture I was familiar with but I honestly never expected a human freak to know. No, not a human freak, Oddly. Their name is Oddly. I corrected myself mentally while taking their hand and giving it a hard shake without knowing how much strength I put in.

Oddly yelped and pulled away quickly. They shook their right hand in an aching way as I sighed. Right, I gripped them too tightly as I facepalmed. I hid a bit of my embarrassment because that’s happened too many times. Before I could apologize, they held their hand up in a halting way. 

“No need to apologize, Shads.” Oddly chuckled as I gave a confused look at them. Never in my life have I been called ‘Shads’. I didn’t even know them all that well and they were already giving me a dumb nickname, great. A forced sigh left my lips as I turned and looked away from them. Why did it matter to me? I could care less about what I’m called. 

“Here. Let’s try that again, yeah?” They questioned hopefully which made me roll my eyes. If they wanted to get hurt again, they could be my guest. I held my right hand out to them but I never felt them slip their hand into my own which caused my hand to buzz. 

My attention turned to them as I blinked, surprised. They had their left arm through the cloth that hid it and I honestly wasn’t expecting this. I expected something like them to have a messed up arm or no arm but not this. Honestly, I lost words as I looked at them dead in their soft and worried eyes. 

“You… Your arm is robotic?”


	2. Not Too Far Down The Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been at least two weeks since I rescued and helped Friendly Shadow and I’ve never been so surprised in my life. At first, when I found him, he was unconscious and right beside the tall wall that held lights that shined high into the murky clouded sky. The tower was also a sight to see from a distance because the city always looked so small from afar but turned out massive close up. Even seeing Shadow broken down beside the wall, he seemed so small and lifeless.
> 
> Honestly, I was glad I found him because, from the moment he woke up, he was a stick in the mud. He barely looked my way unless it was to scan my figure or to figure out where he was but from there, it got better. I mean, a lot better ever since he saw my robotic arm and from there, we connected or something. We got along so well, feeling the same pains with our robotic parts of our body. Though his body was more robotic than mine, he seemed happy. In fact, that just made me even happier to see him! To know there was another person that knew your pain was probably the most relief he can feel because he speaks a lot about life in Autodale. The Wall City as we call it out here in the Wasteland. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long to post! I haven't had much time to spot and write but here! A Happy New Year's present from me, the Proxy of Time! I hope you enjoy it and if you couldn't tell already, it's only going to go south from here, just like usual. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! And Happy New Year's! ~Proxy TK

It’s been at least two weeks since I rescued and helped Friendly Shadow and I’ve never been so surprised in my life. At first, when I found him, he was unconscious and right beside the tall wall that held lights that shined high into the murky clouded sky. The tower was also a sight to see from a distance because the city always looked so small from afar but turned out massive close up. Even seeing Shadow broken down beside the wall, he seemed so small and lifeless.

Honestly, I was glad I found him because, from the moment he woke up, he was a stick in the mud. He barely looked my way unless it was to scan my figure or to figure out where he was but from there, it got better. I mean, a lot better ever since he saw my robotic arm and from there, we connected or something. We got along so well, feeling the same pains with our robotic parts of our body. Though his body was more robotic than mine, he seemed happy. In fact, that just made me even happier to see him! To know there was another person that knew your pain was probably the most relief he can feel because he speaks a lot about life in Autodale. The Wall City as we call it out here in the Wasteland. 

I felt bad for him when he told me his story. The fact he couldn’t remember any of his family or even a friend just tore me apart, especially my heart. For as long as he could remember, he never had anyone until now, that is. Ever since he met me, he agrees that because of me, he feels better. Hell, he even said he hasn’t drunk as much but he still smokes which honestly makes me angry. We’ve been working to get him to stop but he still manages to light one when I’m not around. Lucky bastard. 

Now, we were traveling around a local abandoned city that was left to ruins by Autodale but for the people of the wasteland, it was a buzzy hub. People lived there, sold and traded items, and even helped each other in ways I couldn’t realize. Directions, food, a home, supplies, you name it they had it out here. Out here being dubbed ‘Core Metro’ which was rather fitting because it really did remind Friendly Shadow of the buses or ‘metro stop’ at Autodale. I wasn’t quite sure what a ‘metro stop’ was but I’m sure it was handy if his eyes seemed to sparkle every time he spoke of it. 

Apparently, he had used the metro stop a lot for his job. A job in which he never told me but it must’ve been busy as he said he never knew what the day would be and how far across town he’d have to go. So, I made note that he was good with moving far distances which I learned on our way to Core Metro. I had to stop maybe once or twice for a small break but he insisted that he could go on for longer. Honestly, I was just glad he stopped as well with me because I was worried he’d get too far ahead and get lost. His own mind seemed just as lost as well. 

Upon traveling with him, I’ve noticed a lot about him that I doubt even he’s noticed. He doesn’t seem to notice much about himself but rather on the task at hand which is understandable but not at the same time? He barely slept once we started across the wastes. It’s been days and I’m honestly getting worried. It seems he keeps forcing himself up because he’s uncomfortable? No, I’d say he’s more on edge by the constant new terrain and I’m not surprised. He’s never been out here and says I’m ‘weird’ for trying to teach him. 

“How can you even find those?” Shadow asked from behind me as I crouched down, picking stop soft berries the color of dried blood. They were tangy but I knew they weren’t poisonous because the bush itself showed signs of freshness and life which seemed to be something my robotic friend didn’t know about. 

“They aren’t that hard to find. Berries like this can be found all over the wastes.” I explained, standing and popping a few into my mouth. They were just as I remembered them. Sweet and chewy but also sour and bitter at the same time. It reminded me of, what they called it, soda? I made a face in thought while trying to think if that was the name or not while offering the Friendly Shadow if he wanted some. Of course, he denied the offer with a raised hand and the simple shake of his head. I made another face while resting my hands on my hips. 

“Shadow…” I started quietly which made him visibly tense and tried to turn away but I stopped him with my uncovered hand, my human hand. “Shads, it's been four and a half days.” I continued, worry stinging my voice which caused him to sigh. His eyes were sad and ashamed which hit a bit too close to home as I pulled on his arm in a friendly way, much like what he does to get my attention. 

“Hey, come on. Just a bit to eat?” I hoped while giving him a small smile and worried eyes. A sigh of defeat left his lips as he turned to me and held his hands out to obtain some of the berries. My once small worried smile turned into a bright and cheery one as I placed half a handful of berries in his gloved hands. And with that, he made no hesitation to toss all the berries in his mouth at once, chewing slowly to savor the flavor which he probably wasn’t expecting because his eyes grew big slightly as he chewed. It was rather funny, seeing him make expressions because usually they were awkward or forced greatly but it was good to know he was trying. 

“You’re weird, Shads.” I beamed with a chuckle which gained an eyebrow raise from the cyborg beside me. He crossed his arms while he ate, taking his time before swallowing rather hard. Was that the reason why? He couldn’t eat properly because of the tight metal neck plate against his throat. The realization was an easy thing for me to come by as I made a note to fix that later. 

“Says you, the one how can’t hunt properly.” Shadow snapped back which made me gasp offendedly. I raised my free hand to my chest while stepping back, trying to look as offended as I possibly could. 

“Hey! It’s only because you have that sparkling thing!” I exclaimed, huffing. My arms crossed over my chest in a pout or glaring type why. Maybe it was a childish way because it gained a chuckle from the towering cyborg. He moved his hands into his pant pockets while tilting his head just the lightest down at me. 

“Tesla gun, Oddy” Shadow waved his hand while moving to our supplies that were resting underneath a hive mind hand. I giggled at the nickname ‘Oddy’ as much as he hated it when I called him ‘Shads’ but he really needed a good name! He didn’t seem to like being called ‘Friendly Shadow’ or ‘Shadow’ at all which made me constantly try to find him a new name. I’ve tried many but only one seemed to stick out. The name ‘James’ because he didn’t respond to it by shaking his head, he just paused. I didn’t notice it at first until I started to try other names, he seemed to pounder on it which means that was it. I was going to call him James when the time came. 

“So, we're ready to head o-” “Shhh.” Shadow hushed and motioned me to stop while listening around the area. I immediately shut up and turned my head from side to side, listening. Honestly, I probably looked like some animal, maybe a cat, turning my head from side to side to try and locate any sounds. But even standing there, it felt like ages before I heard a soft rumble of stomping. No, marching? I made a soft confused sound as Shadow motioned me over. 

“What is it?” I ask quietly, barely over a whisper as we stalked to a nearby hill. Might I add, it was a rather large hill and took us a few moments to climb up it? I knew how Shadow was and followed his lead as we stopped in a crouch just around the top of the hill. We didn’t peak over but we could definitely hear the sound now. A constant and rhythmic stomp that made my chest shake with anxiety. It felt like I swallowed a bee and now it was buzzing around inside my chest. I knew they weren’t butterflies at all. 

“Handyman. Maybe a turret or two. We’re just gonna peak over, alright?” Shads spoke softly, his robotic voice hush and low. I could’ve sworn this is what he sounded like if he woke up too early in the morning but I wouldn’t know because he doesn’t sleep!

“Right…” I hummed quietly as we slowly looked over the hill and down at what’s across from us. A sudden pang of fear and worry washed over me, looking down at the… those things. Seven handymen stood there, along with three turrets I’ve never seen before. It wasn’t my first time seeing robots so I wasn’t phased until I spotted cages. A surge of panic rose in me as I shuffled up closer to Shadow. Our shoulders brushed lightly which Shads seemed unphased by all of this. I never understood how he could be so… calm.

“Shadow, they are caging people…” I whispered to him which his eyes narrowed at one of the three cages. My eyes followed his as I noticed what he noticed. There were three turrets and three cages, the turrets must be pulling the cages and with the motion of Shadow’s hands, I noted it. The turrets here didn’t actually have bullet fed barrels on the front of them but instead spotlights that ripped through the sunlight. 

I couldn’t stop the sinking feeling in my stomach as I could feel my face turn white with some emotions altogether. My eyes grazed Shadow’s figure as I watched him slowly reach for the tesla gun on his hip. He wasn’t seriously thinking about going down there?! Out of some kind of instinct, I grabbed his sleeve and pulled his arm away from his gun.

“Shadow, I’m not allowing you to go down there.” I started quietly but he didn’t seem to listen as he pulled his arm free and reached for his gun. Panicked, I continued to try and stop him as we grunted while wrestling against each other. Of course, I got overpowered as he stood and stared down at me with narrow eyes. He wasn’t playing around, that was for sure and I also couldn’t stop him because something already beat me to it. 

“Shadow!” I shouted as the handyman ran into Shadow and caused him to go tumbling down the hill in rolls. My breath stopped as I got to my feet. I knew I messed up by screaming because now the handyman that was once focused on Shadow had its head toward me. Its hollow glowing eyes stared down at me as I looked from it to Shadow and back again. I stood no chance against these things on my own, I needed my friend with me. My hands turned to fists as I swallowed down my rising stomach and took a leap. 

Before the handyman reached me, I leaped down the hill and pulled the scrap metal board I always had on me and raised it under my feet. It was like I was sledding when I was younger in the snow-filled hills but this was not like that. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins as I raced down the hills while standing on the metal scrap which left the handyman in the dust as I moved toward Shadow who was on the ground at the end of the hill unmoving. 

My eyes narrowed as I glanced around and found a perfect rock toward the end of the hill. It looked exactly like a ramp and I took it as I slid over and off the rock. The wind rushed through me as I was launched into the air and I grabbed the scrap metal below my feet and pulled it in front of me because the impact of hitting the handyman knocked the wind right out of me as I heard metal on metal. A loud clang filled the air as I crashed to the ground, still holding onto the metal somehow. 

I wasted no time rushing to Shadow and placing the piece of metal on the ground. He looked peaceful when I rolled his head into my lap. His face was limp but soft and his eyelids closed in a resting way. Slow calm breaths left his slightly parted lips as a wash of relief filled me. It was good to know he was okay but with him unconscious, I stood no chance. 

I didn’t know why I did it or why I knew how but I reached over and grabbed his tesla gun from his hip and raised it to the handyman and turrets that marched toward me. Just holding the gun made me feel powerful and protected as it sparked to life in my slightly shaking hands. 

“Hello, wasteland being. You are safe now.” The first handyman said while holding a metal hand to me as if to ask me to hand the gun over. I refused and held the gun tighter and motioned it threateningly but even with that motion, the handyman remained unmoving. 

I remember hearing a story from the Friendly Shadow about these things and how they acted. They wouldn’t do anything if I proved to be a threat because that’s how Shadow got them to listen at first. Like he said, ‘bash a few heads and a few motherboards and they’ll do as you say’. And with that thought, a hopeful thought crossed my mind as I pulled Shadow up and pressed the barrel of the gun to his head. 

“Stay back!” I shouted at the handymen and they all ceased. The first handyman moved back while lowering its hand which made me feel slightly better. They seemed to be holding back because of the ‘hostage’ I held and I was glad I listened to Shadow. I would’ve never thought to take a hostage and use it as a way to get my way but I honestly hoped it was the last. My hand was shaking as I kept close behind Shadow and kept the barrel to his temple too scared to make a big distance. It was also obvious they didn’t want him dead and that’s why they stopped. 

But even while sticking close behind Shadow, I forgot the handyman that was at the top of the hill as it grabbed me from behind after sliding down the hill after me. I let go of Shadow as he slouched to the ground while I struggled against the cold metal of the handyman. My mind was screaming at me for getting caught like this and forgetting the last hidden handyman. 

“Ah fuck.” I muttered before getting through into one of the metal cages along with Shadow.


	3. A March in Cages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Filler. You don't need to read this if you don't want to.)
> 
> Pain and confusion was the first thing I felt. Again? It felt too much of a repeat of the long days before my good life out on the wastelands. The days that stretched for days on and felt like days within days itself. Terrible days of being forced to hunt, to kill, and to be someone I’m not. Days filled with addicting smoking and drinking my problems away with scotch every night. It was the same routine over and over again like I was in some kind of loop I couldn’t shake until… until? Until what?

Pain and confusion was the first thing I felt. Again? It felt too much of a repeat of the long days before my good life out on the wastelands. The days that stretched for days on and felt like days within days itself. Terrible days of being forced to hunt, to kill, and to be someone I’m not. Days filled with addicting smoking and drinking my problems away with scotch every night. It was the same routine over and over again like I was in some kind of loop I couldn’t shake until… until? Until what?

My mind ran blank. Like my whole brain decided to leave me at a dead end. A cliff that could make me fall into a downward spiral but I was just hanging on. I didn’t want to let go because I knew if I did, I would leave something important behind. Something I longed for in Autodale, the Wall City. It was so unclear, I was almost tempted to let go just for the hell of it, but I didn’t. I simply remained hanging onto the edge, too scared to let go. It was like I was a child, too stubborn to let go because maybe that’s what I was. Just a stubborn person… 

I blinked awake, my eyes fluttered against the slightly bright light around me. Honestly, I was thankful for the shade in which my face was hidden. But although my mind was dark and empty, that didn’t stop me from feeling the world spin around me and the pain in my head to sit in. What happened?

“Shads?” Oddly’s voice called out causing the spinning world around me to come to a halt. Almost like someone catching a fan blade or a car hitting a wall, my eyes drifted up and up until I met sparkling obsidian. Eyes that held the most amount of emotion I’ve ever seen. Hope, fear, worry, anxiety, carefulness, and most ideas. They were the black sheep of eyes, truly. 

“I’m awake...” I muttered as I rose from my spot, up to a slouched sitting position. Either gravity felt heavier or I felt like lead, whichever it was caused me to feel drained, tired. Through all that tiredness, my head throbbed with a constant and paced pain. It was annoying and reminded me too much of those long nights with a bottle of scotch. 

“Oh thank goodness!” Oddly exclaimed and rushed forward on their knees, wrapping their arms around my back, squeezing with some great strength. The squeeze didn’t hurt but it was comforting and warm. I never understood why they did this, hugged me. I’ve never had a hug for the longest time I remember and honestly, it felt so good I wanted to just hug back and hold on forever but I didn’t know-how. I was awkward and still didn’t understand. (Poor bean is touch starved.) 

“You’re okay…!” Oddly said, almost close to crying. My mind blanked again as I remained unmoving, not sure what to do. It was like I was made of stone and every time I tried to move, I was rigid. Like some weird animatronic which was really funny coming from myself.

“Yeah, squeezing too hard, Oddly,” I faked, lightly patting their back to make them stop which thankfully worked as they moved their warm arms from my back and onto their lap as they sat back. Sure, one of their arms was robotic but it gave off a warmth that’s nice and addicting. Almost like smoking which I desperately needed right now. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Oddly asked with the small tilt of their head. I dare not glance their way until I figured out our surroundings that were new and to be honest, not the best. 

A cold and hard metal ground welcomed me along with the shadows of the metal plates above us, just like the floor. They were visibly thick and well made which caused me to scrunch my nose at the familiar handy work as I glanced to my left and right. I was welcomed with thick bars that looked visibly able to shock you if you weren’t careful. Just outside I could see the hollow lights that have claimed the ‘eyes’ of the handyman. Two of them marched beside the cage, one on each side, and the same could go for the other cages that were being pulled by the spotlight turrets. 

The marching of the robots tearing through the ground and ripping nature from the ground with every stomp shock the ground and myself. It caused every knot in my back to tense and a false shiver to scratch and crawl up my spine. My faintly glowing eyes narrowed and stared against the false light eyes of the handyman. They are so dead once I get my hands on them. 

“Besides a throbbing head, I’m fine, Oddy.” I finally answered their question as I earned a sigh from them. A soft smile formed on their lips hearing the silly nickname I gave them which made my cheek twitch faintly as if I wanted to smile but nothing came over my face but the small sparkle in my eyes. I know how much the silly nickname meant to them because every time I said it, I earned that smile. A smile brighter than any other at Wall City. 

“Good.” My only friend beamed at me which caused the knots in my back to relax from listening to the march outside the cage. “So, what’s the plan of escape?” They whispered, their face growing mischievous and clever as if they already had a few ideas. But even with their ideas coming to mind, a soft sigh escaped my lips as I shook my head. 

“Sorry, Oddly, but we aren’t getting out of this one. Not even I could get out of these cages when I was waiting to get rewired.” I explained lightly, not wanting to draw on the topic. It gave me false chills, remembering the pain of the wires being pulled from me and replaced, my memory fading with every jab of pain that caused me to scream in agony. My eyes trailed to the large wall that was too close for comfort in despair. I spotted Oddly following my gaze and gasp, moving their normal hand over their mouth. Fear pinched their eyes as a hidden gate opened and the march through the town began. 

My chest tightened as both Oddly and I looked at each other with the same look in our eyes. Despair, worry, anger, and most of all… fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is short but I plan on writing longer chapters after this one for a while because it's about to get crazy, I think? Anyway, don't come at me for cliff hangers, I honestly tried to make this chapter a bit wholesome or neutral but I'm more focused on getting this filler in and writing the next chapter. Because I know this is going to go way, WAY south from this point. XD Sorry guys. 
> 
> And yes, I wrote this just to get it out of my system. I needed to write something neutral before going crazy. XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the writing! Next chapter soon, I hope! ~Proxy TK


	4. The March Through Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Need a hand?” Shadow asked, turning to me as the long dark shadows on his face faded and his eyes faded to their soft and comforting light again which made me at ease. But what threw me off was how he motioned to the robotic arm he held in his own robotic hand which caused me to snort.
> 
> “Oh my god Shads, you did not just pull that pun off!” I laughed. 
> 
> Oh boy. But is it really going to be like that? No...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter has violence and A LOT of cursing. If you don't like it, don't read it! Just a warning because I don't want people to feel bad because of my writing.

At first, when we entered through the hidden gate, I was amazed and excited. My fear and despair had washed out as my eyes were wide with curiosity. The walls were probably five or six feet thick, made of a strong gray stone that was probably cement. It was tall too, you could stack five or six, probably more of myself on top of each other. I guessed it was over fifty feet tall as I watched its tower to the sky above. A person truly would feel small from my position. 

I moved onto my knees, rushing to the side of the bars beside my cyborg friend. He did not seem as happy and only seemed to curl farther into his coat, his face formed into a sulk. I could see his eyes, flicking to the passing houses in an unease way like something bad was about to happen. 

Even though he seemed as dense as fog, I, on the other hand, was practically beaming with excitement. I’ve never been in a life and not broken down city before and I could see how busy it was. People exited their houses, some running, some walking, just to meet the cages that were being pulled by. Children, though, ran inside to hide or something.

I watched them peek out from the window behind the curtains as I realized how right Shadow was. All the houses looked about the same. Dull grays and mattes with the same curtains and colors. Each of them a rectangle with dark shingled roofs. They all seemed the same height and shape too, each of them the same. 

Once I took a close look, I realized the crowd marching beside the cages. Men wore one of two things. A fitting black suit with a white button-up and an off-color gray tie. Other men wore a cream polo-shirt with the same dark dress pants as the rest. The same thing could be said about their leather shoes that weren’t as dark as their pants. The men’s hair was styled into a sideswipe with most of their hair being shades of browns and blacks. 

The woman wore rather similar outfits to each other. Skirts of different lengths and a slim button-up shirt and showed their figure a little too well. Most of them wore aprons and even jewelry like pearl necklaces and hand made bracelets from their children. But the thing that interested me was the fact that most of them had different hairstyles. Some short, a few in a bun of pony, braids, long off their shoulders, and even a few with their hair up with a cloth. 

What caught most of my attention was the masks that they wore. I’ve seen them before, littered in the wastelands and around the past corpses of people. Each of their masks a cream but a dark smile painted onto it. A few of the citizens wore masks with the words 'exceptional’ taped to them. Was this what Shadow was talking about when he described himself as ‘exceptional’. It was confusing as I glanced for Shadow for answers. 

His darkening eyes locked with mine as he shrugged lightly. He seemed just as confused as me but held up more emotions. Anger was hidden in his eyes as he glared at the swarming crowd of citizens as they shouted insults. They actually pinched my mind with hurt and seemed to fill up Shadow’s as he moved his gaze hard at the ground. His anger was only being fueled by the despair of the words that flooded his ears. 

“Down with the wastelanders!” “Disgusting bitches!” “Fucking dirties!” “Down with them!” “Monsters!” “They are worse than the freak!” “Uglies!” “Fucking Ugly!” “Shoot dead!” “Kill em!” “They’re so scary! Haha!” “Terrorists!” “Corrupted!” “Maggots!” “End them!” “Fuckers!” “Down with them!” They didn’t stop with their calling, threats, insults. My face was no longer bright and beaming but a gap in horror. Was this as bad as it got when Shadow was here? 

I couldn’t think much of it as a tomato was thrown from the crowd and hit my face with a painted slap onto my face. The sudden move caused me to crash onto my back and scramble back in surprise. I watched as a wave spread across the crowd as more and more people started throwing whatever they could find at the cages. Food, rocks, sticks, crumpled papers, whatever their pale hands could get on. As if to make it worse, they also started to shout louder and bang against the cages. It was so bad, I could feel the cage below me tremble with every hit. 

“Sha-” I tried to shout to warn him but it seemed he knew this would happen before it did and threw his trench coat over my head and made me crouch as close as I could to the ground. This startled me at first as I tried to thrash my way around him but he wrapped his arms around my back and held me in place there. From this point, it was almost like he was hugging me, with my head pushed into his shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around my back in a protective way. 

At first, I somewhat sank into the warmth of his trenchcoat and him. Sure, he was mostly made of metal but he still admitted a chilling warmth. Almost like a burned-out campfire, the warmth was dull but welcoming. But most importantly, soft. His vest felt like a soft silky, and his button-up skirt felt like polyester but the good kind. Well made and crafted as I wrapped my arms around his back as if to hug back. I closed my eyes feeling the heavy thick cotton trench coat lay heavily against my head. 

Everything seemed soft and faint, I could barely hear the crowds shouting and the banging that shook the cage didn’t stir me one bit. It was like I was in the far distance or that the raging crowd was across a lake and their sound was tainted by the waves. The sound could’ve washed me to sleep but Shadow kept me awake, hearing his shallow breaths. 

His breaths were shallow and soft controlled and I could feel them lightly brushing against my braided hair. It almost tickled but even while I was daydreaming, I knew the situation around us. As if that single thought switch turned my head from a daydream to a day nightmare. The slurs, the insults, the bangs, and the movement made my chest squeeze with a pull that caused me to panic. It felt like I couldn’t breathe or speak as my grip on the cyborg loosened and I closed my eyes. 

I couldn’t remember what happened next, maybe I blacked out or maybe I just zoned out so much that I lost the sense of hearing. But actually, it had gone quiet all around. Like a wave of silence washed over the crowd but it didn’t last long as the silence turned into a murmur. 

“Is that who I think it is?” “Oh my god!” “Is that the Friendly Shadow?” “Is that really fine?” “I thought he left…” “He’s really back?” “I thought he was fake.” “Isn’t he the traitor?” “Why is he in the cage?” “That can’t be him!” “Oh god, he’s so scary!” “What happened to him?” “Doesn’t he kill freaks for a living… could he kill us?!” “Where did he go?” “Who’s that with him…?” “He’s really grown.” “He looks scary with that trench coat.” “How did he leave?” “Is he okay?” 

Soft questions filtered through the crowd as I finally relaxed but not into the warmth but the ground. I felt like I could just melt right into the ground with relief as the soft sounds welcomed me. Upon opening my eyes, I immediately drifted to the dark, tall, lean figure tower in front of me with his head down in a shaded way. His stance was strong and held back any form of relaxation or mercy. There was something about his stance that scared me.

“S-Shads…?” I squeaked as I sat up a bit more, hopeful that this dark figure in front of me was actually my dear friend. But because of the face, the figure sent me, I couldn’t say that was him. 

His face was dark as deep shadow clung and cast over his face. I could believe that his shadows were being cast by his leather chipped hat but it couldn’t have been. These shadows were darker and tainted his face with some form of corrupted darkness. But his eyes. God, his eyes scared me the most as they flare through the darkness with a hollow like feature. His eyes are just as blank as the handyman's lightful eyes. They scratched through the corrupted shadows almost like the moon in the inky night sky. 

I scrambled back and bumped my back against the plate that covered the front of the cage. My body was tense with fear as I could feel my right hand shake faintly. I held my breath while lightly biting on my tongue. No. No. This was Shadow, your friend, he wouldn’t do anything… right? Was he being controlled? What happened to him?! 

My mind raced as he stepped forward, his leather boots lightly tapping against the metal of the cage. A sudden race of adrenaline flooded my body as I shakenly got to my feet, facing him head-on. He stopped just a few inches away from me and stared down at me. I forgot he had about a good five or six inches head on me which made me feel small and almost helpless but I didn’t back down. 

Slowly and softly he placed his right hand on my shoulder. He never was a touchy guy, I figured that out when we first met because he shied away from touch but he seemed like a completely different person. His face, his silence, his posture, everything was different. He seemed… dark. 

With a sudden rush and movement, he pushed me hard against the plate causing my back to tremor by the hit. I panicked. First, I started to push back and push him away but I was quickly overpowered by the fact that he was mostly a robot and there was no stopping a robot. With every smack I hit him with, he didn’t flinch or make a sudden move, he just held me there. 

After a few seconds, I stopped and stared back with fearful tears pinching my eyes. I stared back into his glowing eyes, trying to see if there was anything left of him and that’s when I saw it. Through the light, his eyes were hard but not with hollowness, instead, focus. This was a part of his plan this whole time. Make himself scarier, seem hollow so everyone was watching. 

I watched his motion from the corner of my vision as he moved his gloved hand to my robotic arm that was covered with a cloth and bandages now. I made sure to cover it so when people saw it, it’d look more human but I didn’t know it would be ‘handy’ for this situation. A small joke always seemed to make me relaxed before a performance. My lip began to tremble as I felt Shadow un-clip my robotic arm from the socket. I looked over to a watching citizen as I let the waters work. 

“Help me…! HEL-” I tried to rush toward the citizen but I couldn’t finish as I felt Shadow tug my robotic arm completely off carefully. It wasn’t going to hurt but he was obviously being careful in case it does. Even if it didn’t I took the biggest and quickest inhale I could before letting my voice fill the air as loud as I could. But it wasn’t a booming voice like a person making a speech, it was a banshee scream of pain. The loudest I’ve ever been. 

With that scream that sent me to the ground and curled up in a tight ball on the ground, the crowd fled in screaming and shouting. Each person turned and ran to safety, too scared of what would happen to them now. I remained on the ground for a few minutes, I made sure to count before opening my eyes and sitting upright. 

I watched Shadow as he stared down the rest of the citizens that practically ran for the hills which gave me some great relief. Knowing that there weren’t going to be any more injured of my friend and the other captives made me sigh heavily. I let my body relax as I tried to wipe away the tears from my eyes and their trails with my only hand. It was unclear why my body was so tired suddenly but I guessed it was because of the adrenaline leaving my system. 

“Need a hand?” Shadow asked, turning to me as the long dark shadows on his face faded and his eyes faded to their soft and comforting light again which made me at ease. But what threw me off was how he motioned to the robotic arm he held in his own robotic hand which caused me to snort.

“Oh my god Shads, you did not just pull that pun off!” I laughed causing me to carefully lay my back against the floor of the cage. My body didn’t seem to like the fact of how hard and cold the floor was but I didn’t mind. Though it was different than sleeping on the ground in the grasslands. 

His lip twitched as if to smile and proceeded to hand me my arm as I quickly put it back on. Without it, I felt off like my balance was completely off and without the robotic limb, I would just fall over with every step. It also felt like there was a hole there without my prosthetic. Like I was missing something and honestly, I was. I was missing an arm. 

I watched as Shadow laid down beside me, the tiredness finally setting into his place which was rather unusual. Was he always this tired when he lived here in Autodale? Was this his normal and average day? I asked myself as I rolled onto my side, facing him as he glanced my way. With the look we gave each other, we knew that we needed the rest because we both seemed tired. 

With a sigh, I reached my normal hand out to him and he gladly took mine in his slightly larger hand. The glove over his robotic hand was soft and textured. It was rough in areas as they were worn down, probably from grabbing and holding onto metal pipes or his tesla gun. I sighed feeling guilt crawl up my stomach and rest in my throat in tension. He probably didn’t know that I was the reason he lost his tesla gun, the only thing he seemed to own. 

I glanced back at him to find him peacefully sleeping. His eyes closed softly along with his breaths that slowly drew in and out of his slightly parted mouth. I couldn’t help but smile at him for finally trusting me as a whole. He never slept around me before and barely hugged back when I did but this person in front of me wasn’t the Friendly Shadow I met first. This person was more human than the citizens here and held more to himself better than any man. 

The soft smile remained on my fast as I gripped his hand just a bit tighter as I slowly let my eyes droop until they closed, leaving me in darkness and sleep. All that I could care about was the friend I held closely. I’m not letting anything get to him as much as nothing will get to me because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This was a long and hard chapter to write! The next chapter is going to be a lot more... interesting. >:3 Hehehehe. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this long and slightly harsh chapter. Trust me, this was hard for me to write as well. 
> 
> So, enjoy this story because, in a few chapters, we will be at the end of their first story and the start of their new adventures. ~Proxy TK


	5. Tangle Tied Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this the tower? My mind questioned as I carefully sat up from my lying position on the ground, a sudden edge washing over me. Where was I...? A dust-covered room my only welcome.

When I woke up, I was half expected to be welcomed by the steel metal roof of a cage but instead, I gazed up at a dark ceiling with chords like vines hanging and stretching across the ceiling. I furrowed my brows in focus, trying to think if I was located in a building or a tangled jungle. But my mind jogged through locations Shadow had told about. Was this the tower? My mind questioned as I carefully sat up from my lying position on the ground, a sudden edge washing over me. 

I observed the area around me closely in detail, making sure to take in as much as I can, though it wasn’t much. A musky, hard ground covered in a thick layer of dust, almost like a snow-covered ground. The same thing could be said about the dirty walls that were tainted with dark spots which I could presume was dried blood that caused me to tense. What kind of hell room is this? I asked bitterly with growing fear. 

“Shadow?” I asked quietly, my voice pitching through the slightly darkened room. It was like a mist was held in the room but from what I could tell, it was a fog made of dust. Like the floor of a woodshop, covered with wood chips and sawdust. But unlike a woodshop that was ranging with tools and shouting over said tools, I was alone in silence. I was completely alone. 

My mind raged forward as I swallowed hard through the lump in my throat, my gaze wide with alertness. I felt so alone and empty without someone here, without Shadow here. A shaking sigh left my lips as I pushed as much fear as I could aside but that didn’t help my right hand from trembling. I honestly couldn’t tell if I was shivering out of a sudden edge or the chilling breeze blowing against me. It was unclear where the said wind was coming from but I hated how it was so cold and dark. I wondered if I was trapped in ice. 

“H-Hello?” I called out to some invisible person in the room, wrapping my arms around me, hoping to defend myself from the growing cold. It’s true, I never liked the cold since most of the wastelands from where I’m from were blistering hot. Almost like a desert but different. The grounds were covered with dull grass and every now and then, you’d find yourself resting under the shade of a large tree and had a thick trunk and many branches that make it easier to catch the rain. It also gave some great shade because the many branches gratefully blocked the sun from travelers blistering back. Luckily, I remember I was used to it and could travel between trees, which was usually a great distance, with the most ease. 

A sigh left my lips as I remembered the hardships of the dry plains and pushed my back against one of the tainted walls in the room. It was hard to tell how long I had been in here since there was not much light to give me hints. No windows, barely any light, a lot of silence, this room could make anyone insane. I narrowed my eyes at the thought. That’s obviously what they were trying to do, but I refused to give in to the unknown darkness I could feel watching me. 

I let my mind travel to something other than the paranoia crawling up my back. Maybe some old memories to draw on but my mind seemed as fogged as the room I was held in. It was like the dust was affecting me but even if it tried to, it didn’t stop me from letting my voice fill the room. A tune, a song I remember hearing once on an old radio at one of the towns I passed. It reminded me of a familiar someone who would never leave my mind. 

“Don’t you go, we need you here. You brighten up a shitty year.” I sang out softly first, my voice low and attune to the song that was now playing through my head. Soft memories grazing my mind as I sang. This part reminded me of how Shadow left the city and found me. Truly, my friend had brightened up my year because I’ve never had much of a friend until now.

“Well, congratulations on your bit of success. We can’t wait to see what you do next.” I continued a tad stronger than before. A small wave of courage hit me causing me to close my eyes, remembering how he successfully escaped the walls of Autodale. But even though I’m captured and probably trying to be tortured right now, I was going to be there for his next adventure. Small memories of him hopefully in the future with more colors to him and a new personality. One, other than the one Hive gave to him. 

“Come outside, come outside. You fell low, but now you’re high!” I declare to the empty room, trying to fill it with my voice. Usually, I’m never this loud but I needed to block out the silence, and what better way to do that than sing?

“You've been outside, been outside. So go ahead and do it one more time.” My voice grew, a small forming on my face. I must admit, I wasn’t lying about this line. My friend, Shadow, had been outside before, and honestly, he could use the sunlight. Because I remember how happy he was, outside the walls of Autodale. His eyes seemed to sparkle more and his jokes could use more work but they’re getting better! I chuckled softly in my head at the first time he encountered something new. Hesitation but also curiosity. 

“Come outside, come outside. You went hard, and you did fine.” I gleamed, rising to my feet but remaining back against the stiff wall. My memories seemed to come back more as I remembered how he did so well learning about the outside. Telling him what was and wasn’t safe helped him grow as a person. He really wasn’t a cyborg to me as much as I wasn’t an amputee to him. 

“You been outside, been outside. So go ahead and do it one more time!” My voice a soft shout, imagining how we would escape this hell and make it back home to the wastelands. I could care less about where we go but to me, he’s home. He’s my best friend that I’ve just now had. 

“They wanted, they wanted, they wanted, they wanted!” A voice grew in with every line until it burst through the room. But my question was, what did they want?

“They wanted heaven from me, I gave ‘em hell!” I felt like I was having my own concert and the whole crowd had gone quiet as to how amazing I was jamming out. My voice echoed through the dark fog, my feet seemed to have a mind of their own as I swung and rocked.

“Now they want something bigger, I’m overwhelmed.” I sang loudly, courage filling my lungs. I know how much Hive expected of Shadow. He’d have anxiety problems especially with meeting new people. If anyone introduced themselves to him, he’d immediately struggle with a cigar and look to me for assistance. The same thing could be said when I left him for a while. When I came back, he’d be smoking and watching, alert. Once he saw me, his eyes gleamed with something I couldn’t put my finger on but I knew he got overwhelmed easier than most people. Honestly, he made me more worried than I’d like to be.

“And if you’re hopeless, I wish you we-” My song was cut off as the door wrenched open suddenly. Alertness filled my mind as I crouched in a low fighting position, ready for whatever was to enter. I wasn’t much of a fighter, yes, but I knew what I was going against thanks to the help of Shadow’s information. 

My mind raced to whatever creature Shadow described. Was it another handyman? Maybe a citizen? An exceptional citizen? I remember Shadow said that most exceptional citizens worked close to Hive because when they called out to other citizens, the citizens didn’t believe them. It was a harsh truth that made me feel sad about the poor citizens. They never really had anything going for them, it didn’t help they were publicly shamed by wearing the word ‘exceptional’. 

My hand made a tight fist as my once always soft gaze turned cold and dark as I looked to the door, ready. But I couldn’t help but faintly shake with fear of the unknown. I didn’t expect him to walk through the door. More of stumbled through the door as relief mixed with a tidal wave of worry washed over me. Shadow... and an extremely tall and thinned figure behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait and short chapter but this is where you guys decide what will happen next. Happy ending, bad ending, or possibly both? The choice is up to you.
> 
> And thank you so much to my (apparently) number one fan, Casual Degenerate for the lovely song idea. I know I told them I was going to introduce a new character and story time but I'm waiting for... something. I'm not saying what but you'll have to wait! I hope I can continue but I just needed a break this week. The adventure will continue! 
> 
> "Through all the needles atrocities. Through all the lies... there IS reason..."


	6. Tangle Tied Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His form was faintly bent and disfigured from what I could believe was age. He was tall and extremely thin like he was starving but I knew better than to think that, staring at the chords and tubes that fed him energy along with his curled back. Six glowing pipes tore through his back, also giving him energy as they crackled with electricity. My obsidian eyes traveled his figure, ripped so everyone could see his muscles and parts of his insides. Lungs, stomach, heart, it made my stomach pull into a tight knot of sickness. 
> 
> “W-Who…?” I dared to ask as I looked up to meet his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, stars. This is currently the longest chapter I've written within the span of the new animation Dead Sound made. I can't tell you how tired I am after writing this. But even though I'm tired, I'm still going hard with this! These next two chapters might be the chosen ones but I'm still pondering... we shall see! Now, like the story and enjoy the read!
> 
> (Sorry if I messed up anywhere! This was weird and challenging for a chapter.)

“You, you are the one that has changed our Friendly Shadow?” The thing said. It’s- no HIS voice was robotic, just like Shadow’s, as I took a step back in fear and surprise. Honestly, I wanted to step forward out of curiosity but no. Not when I was staring in horror at him. I’ve never seen this person before, let alone, I’ve never heard Shadow speak of this new character that suddenly entered the room.

His form was faintly bent and disfigured from what I could believe was age. He was tall and extremely thin like he was starving but I knew better than to think that, staring at the chords and tubes that fed him energy along with his curled back. Six glowing pipes tore through his back, also giving him energy as they crackled with electricity. My obsidian eyes traveled his figure, ripped so everyone could see his muscles and parts of his insides. Lungs, stomach, heart, it made my stomach pull into a tight knot of sickness. 

“W-Who…?” I dared to ask as I looked up to meet his eyes. His eyes dark goggles that were built and digging into his sockets and his eyes replaced with a single glowing light. It didn’t help that he didn’t seem to have a mouth as two flaps of skin were ripped and gently hung below his goggled eyes. A lump formed in my throat as a sudden wash of uneasiness clung to my back causing me to tense. Was this…?

“I… am the Mayor.” The tall, thin being stated, his voice not wavering as I swallowed hard. Shadow had never talked about this character before so I had no idea how to deal with him. Do I run? Do I hide? Stay put and pray for the best? Or wait? My mind seemed to race with thousands of questions. Why didn’t Shadow tell me about him? What is he? Who is he? Was he just another being like Hive? He didn’t seem threatening or dangerous but I reminded myself I needed to keep my guard up. 

“Hello… the Mayor.” I said, keeping the ‘if that actually your name’ part to myself as I remained stiff and tightly guarded. You could never be more careful, I remembered Shadow saying once. Honestly, he truly was a worrying guy. I mentally smacked myself, no! Focus, Oddly!

“Just Mayor is fine.” He spoke with a polite nod. That’s when I realized, he wasn’t all too threatening. Sure he looked worse than most people which is causing my stomach to curl in sickness but he was different. I couldn’t put my finger on it because it was something I don’t see too often. This man, the Mayor, was polite and informative from what I knew but there was something else hidden. Something strange.

“Right, Mayor. How come Shadow has never told me about you?” I questioned him, moving my attention to the robotic man standing beside him. Shadow stood tensely, staring at the floor with hidden uneasiness which caused me to be on edge. It was as clear as day, Shadow had barely met the thin man beside him that towered over him a good foot or so. A sudden sinking feeling in my knotted stomach caused me to swallow hard.

“Hm,” The Mayor hummed, “We haven’t met too often in all the times he’s arrived here.” A simple explanation I figured out quicker than he answered. But that gave me an idea of where I was. The tower. 

The tall tower scratched to the clouds and had multiple spotlights shining on it so it could show off its ‘glory’ in the distance. It made me uneasy, seeing it from afar because there was a hidden sickness to it. A sickening mystery to it that I knew about. This is where the Hive was and apparently where the Mayor spent days on end, unable to escape. 

“So, what are you doing…?” I asked simply, hoping I didn’t have to explain too much as to what I was asking. Luckily, the Mayor seemed to smile while carefully striding to me on his toes. He moved a slim hand to me while resting one across his chest. It was almost like he was asking for a dance which I found a bit more comforting. That still didn’t stop me from trying to make myself smaller as he towered over me, just like most people did. (Oddly really isn’t that tall. Maybe 5 foot 4? I must say, Shadow has to be about 6 feet, probably taller though. Poor Oddy is short. XD)

“I want to show you my work. Tell you a story…” He spoke almost softly as if to try and comfort me. I brushed off any feelings I had and I narrowed my eyes at his thin hand that was outstretched to me. From there, I glanced at my friend across the room, meeting his eyes. His eyes glowing with uneasiness but something told me, I could trust the thin giant in front of me. 

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves as I gently took his hand, placing my robotic arm in his own which led to him looking down at it. His eyes seemed to adjust, examining my bandaged metal arm. I couldn’t help but wonder if he truly was as old as he seemed because his glowing eyes seemed to fill with childish wonder and thought. 

“You… have a robotic arm.” He stated in conclusion, gently pulling me forward toward Shadow and the door. I shrugged and stepped beside Shadow. Moving my hand from the Mayor’s gentle grasp, I hugged Shadow tightly and I could feel his arm slink around my back. Sure, his chest was hard under his shirt but it was still comforting to feel his faint warmth. I also didn’t want to let him go, so scared I’d lose him again but I didn’t want to keep the Mayor waiting so I quickly pulled away.

“Yes? You seem curious about my arm.” I admitted, turning to the taller man as he watched Shadow and I hold hands protectively. A friendly way which seemed to make the Mayor process from a moment. 

“I am. I’ve not seen an outsider with such high tech.” He spoke, taking long slow strides out of the room, which Shadow and I followed. Faintly, I tightened my grip on his leather-gloved hand in worry as my obsidian eyes traveled around the area we were in. 

“W-Well, thank you, Mayor.” I nodded as I spoke quietly. Suddenly, the air seemed cold as we stepped onto a platform. It seemed a tad rushy but the metal was clearly sturdy and strong enough to carry about twenty people? That didn’t seem to say the size of the platform could fit twenty people as it seemed to be able to fit ten men shoulder to shoulder on one side and maybe eleven on the other side. 

It was difficult to say as I kept my focus on the surrounding areas. Everywhere I looked there seemed to be chords and tubes just like vines in a jungle hanging off walls and hanging over us like a canopy. I could barely make out a roof through the tangled jungle of vines as the platform jolted to life and started to move on tracks upward.

Unsteady of the sudden movement, I nearly fell if it wasn’t for Shadow putting a hand on my shoulder and keeping me upright. He seemed calm but also hollow-like about the movement. It’s clear that this wasn’t the first time he’d stood on the moving platform as he stood with ease while I faintly struggled to keep upright from the nauseous movement. It was like I was trying skateboarding for the first time again. (Yes, Oddly knows how to skateboard.)

“Thanks, Shads.” I thanked him, giving him an unsure smile which he returned with light worried eyes. He seemed to appreciate the nickname at the moment. It was almost like he wanted to hear it to make sure I truly was odd to him but of course, I was! I smiled more and shook my head, brushing the funny thoughts off my shoulders.

“I want to tell you the story of Our Friendly Shadow since you two seem so close.” The Mayor addressed us, causing both me and my cyborg friend to turn to him in attention. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Shadow’s eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. Even though he was somewhat like a brick wall at times, his eyes always shined with emotion. It was rare to actually see him make a face of emotion but I knew he would once we escaped this place. If we could, though.

“When I was first making Autodale, I realized it was not safe with just handymen guarding the gates and posted around. I needed someone to help the people while having a mind of their own.” The Mayor began to explain, seeming to pull into a flashback of the past. In the early days of Autodale…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Nothing is working!” He shouted, banging a hard fist onto the table causing pencils and papers to jolt into the air. A surge of anger washed over him as he let out a frustrated sigh that almost made him lose the rest of his hair. He couldn’t seem to relax as he covered his face with a lone hand, tiredness resting in his head as he tried to calm but how could he?

“Then what do you purpose? We can’t keep sending more handymen out, it’ll look too suspicious!” A familiar voice pinched into his ears as he looked up too meant none other than his assistant, Honey. Well, that wasn’t her actual name but she seemed to enjoy the nickname because it was different from the others. And which, she truly was different from the others. 

She stood tall and lean with a form of confidence and high authority in her stance. It was like she was a rough handyman that stood outside the room, broad shoulders and a light tension like she was ready to act at a moment's notice but also with relaxation. He wished he could stand as tall and as proud as the lady, with ebony hair and starlight eyes but he was far too old and too hunched, his back curled as his tesla stands perched from his back. 

His eyes from behind his glasses searched the woman lightly. Today’s outfit was a soft sweater that was slightly tucked into a long flowing skirt that reached to about her shin. Her shoes were the usually black flats that clashed with her pearly bracelet on his wrist, just before her sweater. Her eyes batted with long lashes that matched her hair which was thrown into a sloppy mid bun. He took note of the pencil sticking out of the bun, ready to be drawn like a sword when needed. 

“Hive, what do you purpose then? Freaks keep getting into the city and handymen struggle to fend them off. I’ve lost all thoughts for hope.” He explained, his voice a grumble as he felt himself slouch with annoyance. Needless to say, he had no idea how to defend his precious city without causing panic. He just needed everything to be…  _ perfect. _ Just a city without fear, without panic, without ugliness! A sigh left his lips in despair. Maybe his city truly would never be perfect. 

  
  


“Hm.” Honey let out a soft hum of thought, bringing her finger to her chin in thought. His attention moved to her, eyes behind foggy glasses gleaming with curiosity. He always enjoyed her ideas whether they were serious or not, they always seemed to brighten his day and give him something to do. It seemed like every day he could only sit and wait as he slowly hunched more with age and tried to come up with new ideas for his perfect city. His Autodale. 

“How about a protector?” She suggested through the silence, “A protector that hangs in the shadows and comes when a call of help cries out!” Honey continued to explain, holding a mighty fist in the air while holding a stance. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her silliness. Though, he was slowly becoming form robotic by the day he still had some  _ kindness _ and  _ humanity _ left. He lightly shook his head, a warming smile on his face as he looked to Honey who was lightly laughing with him, her posture relaxed and easing. A sigh left his lips after his chuckles ceased. 

“Alright. A protector is a splendid idea but what about a name? A backstory? I remember every superhero had a name and away.” He spoke, gaining the attention of the slender woman who finally stopped laughing. A soft hum left her lips as she rested two hands on her hips. Her posture turned into a comfortable and faintly funny like as she gave him a smile.

“Well if you are so educated in ‘superheroes’, why don’t you figure that out?” Honey questioned, raising an eyebrow at her with a confident smile. She always seemed to know how to make him get up and do things when he couldn’t find anything. He was so glad to have her as an assistant. 

“Heh, alright alright.” He finally admitted, carefully standing from his chair. The gravity seemed heavy as he stepped on his toes to move beside the slender woman. She stood upright, now looking up at him with an eyebrow still raised. Her arms had moved into a tight cross over her chest as she gave him a look.

“Was it really necessary to get up, Mayor?” Honey asked, taking the arms offered to her by him. The Mayor gently held his elbow out to her which she weaved her arms through lightly. She was always soft with him, knowing his tired body and hunched back couldn’t always handle much pressure. Honestly, she seemed worried she’d hurt the elder but the Mayor didn’t seem to mind at all, leading the way out of the room and to the outside.

“Yes because we need to talk. Even then, a stroll wouldn’t hurt.” The Mayor spoke, his steps light and trying to match hers. She lightly thanked him for that with a nod and took a deep breath.

“Let’s talk, shall we Mayor?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“So, you and a lady called ‘Honey’ made Shads?” I asked, now watching the Mayor since nothing interesting happened with the surroundings as it was all the same. Same gray metal and same vine-like chords hanging everywhere like a thick jungle. Or maybe like a spider web? A soft shiver trailed down my spine brushing that thought away. I didn’t need to be thinking about my surroundings right now.

“Yes, she was the greatest partner in my lifetime. Friendly Shadow, do you remember Honey, by chance?” The Mayor asked, turning his attention to the quiet man I was holding onto and I did the same. Had he met Honey? Did he really remember someone other than hateful citizens and Hive minds that scarred his nightmares? Someone actually good? A feeling of hope-filled me as my eyes watched him widely. 

“No. I don’t remember anyone like that. Why should I anyway?” Shadow lightly snapped back, not taking lightly to the elder man. His gaze seemed to be an intense and untrustworthy one. It was clear, he didn’t trust the man that lightly towered over him. I wouldn’t either but I’d admit, he didn’t seem too bad. Kinda like an anti-hero from a comic book, only doing things for what they thought was right. 

The Mayor sighed with a form of disappointment, “You should. She was the one that taught you to fight, told you every information. She’s always your side, Shadow, a partner,” he explained. A wave of confusion washed over me. Shadow had never talked about a partner before. Was this before he had a rewiring or was there something else that I was missing? 

Shadow visibly tilted his head up at the Mayor, confusion filling his eyes. He seemed just as confused as me as we both turned our gaze to the Mayor for answers. The Mayor, on the other hand, seemed surprised and disappointed. His back curling more with some form of grief. 

“That’s understandable. I appreciate your confused looks but I thought it would be obvious. For you, that is Shadow. I don’t believe that Oddly has met her.” The Mayor spoke, his voice faintly lowering to a hush as if he was scared or ashamed of something neither I nor Shadow knew. Until…

“She’s the Hive in my mind, isn’t she?” Shadow suddenly spoke his voice monotone and rasp with a sudden realization. I turned to him quickly with surprise. He never spoke of a Hive in his mind! How long had she been there? How was she there? What happened to her?! My head spins quickly, giving me a nauseous feeling. Not wanting to be sick, I carefully and shakenly sat on the floor by Shadow’s feet. Just by doing that, the spinning feeling ceased but it still lingered in my knotted stomach. 

The Mayor nodded, “If I were going to trust anyone with the responsibility to help my protector of Autodale, it was going to be her.” With a shake of his head, he seemed to brush off any memories he had of his former assistant. He seemed sad which made my heartache. Ever since she left to be the Hive for Shadow, he must’ve become alone. Alone to dark thoughts and meticulous plans. 

“Then why me, dammit?! I was just some normal man before I became this! I had a family just like everyone else so what made me so fucking different!?!” Shadow suddenly snapped causing me to jump. I’ve never seen him so angry before as I looked up at him in horror. 

Shadows cast over his face with long black tendrils from under his hat. His eyes blazed with a light that tore through the shadows like the Mayor’s goggled but darker. He seemed sinister as his eyebrows were drawn together in a hard glare at the Mayor. The Mayor only stared back at him with large glowing eyes. He seemed just as shocked as me. 

“Because you were exceptional…” The Mayor stated simply. Shadow tenses again, his shoulders turning rough and his eyes wide with the answer. 

“Just like me.” A voice called from behind. That’s when I realized, the platform had stopped moving and we were in a different area. It was dark, with only a few lights but more tangled chords roping from the ceiling. It seemed like before just darker but there was something that caused my stomach to curl and my body to tense. 

  
A skeleton was weaved tightly with chords, jaw open and head tightly toward up. I felt like I was going to be sick but I didn’t have time when Shadow pulled me to my feet, holding me protectively which I was grateful for when I looked up to see her. No,  _ them _ . The Hive staring down at us which caused me to feel small. It was only tangle tied moments from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY! *enter Anti-hero 'The Mayor'* Surprised? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Now, I'm going to take a long break for a weekend to think about what happens next. (Sorry for this being short. I truly am just exhausted from this week.) Now remember, with all the needless atrocities and lies... you can kindness!
> 
> ~Proxy TK


	7. On The Count of Three (Count to Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could feel Oddly quivering with fear in my hold as we stared up at the large heads hosted above us. Their eyes were wide with so many emotions. Fear, confusion, curiosity, anger, sadness. All that with their jaw slightly agape in shock. I would have chuckled at the shocked face but I didn’t, I remained stiff and as cold as the walls around Autodale. But even that wouldn’t stop me from cowering faintly. To be all honest, I wish I could disappear at that moment and leave with Oddly. It never happened. 
> 
> “I, but you- huh…?” Oddly tried to speak, flabbergasted. Their voice was loud and breathless like they couldn’t seem to get air. Though it was fitting, now was not the time to be amazed or whatever emotion they were feeling. This was a time for close battle, I knew it was coming but not at the same time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took a while to post! I've been very busy and got caught up in some family and school things but hey! I'm hopefully back into the swing and finished this chapter with some help and brainstorming. I hope you enjoy the read!

I could feel Oddly quivering with fear in my hold as we stared up at the large heads hosted above us. Their eyes were wide with so many emotions. Fear, confusion, curiosity, anger, sadness. All that with their jaw slightly agape in shock. I would have chuckled at the shocked face but I didn’t, I remained stiff and as cold as the walls around Autodale. But even that wouldn’t stop me from cowering faintly. To be all honest, I wish I could disappear at that moment and leave with Oddly. It never happened. 

“I, but you- huh…?” Oddly tried to speak, flabbergasted. Their voice was loud and breathless like they couldn’t seem to get air. Though it was fitting, now was not the time to be amazed or whatever emotion they were feeling. This was a time for close battle, I knew it was coming but not at the same time. 

A chord surged forward and wrapped around my ankle, throwing me into the air. The sudden rush caused my hat to fall but luckily, I caught a glance of Oddly jumping and catching it. They watched me with fearful eyes which caused me to grow angry. There was no way I was going to let this go unnoticed as I let out a shout of surprise. 

My breathing quickly elevated as I gasped and looked below myself. A dark pit concaves below me and sent my circuits in a spiral. I couldn’t see the bottom so a fall down there wasn’t an option as I turned my attention to Hive as she sent more wires to wrap around me and tangle me in their web. No! I was going to get out of here and save Oddly! My friend! 

At that thought, a sudden rush of energy filled me as I grit my teeth in focus. Focus, focus! Time could be running short! I knew that this time, this time I wasn’t going to be late. Not when my friend was right there! Right in eyeshot and earshot, watching with wide horrid eyes. 

I lunged to the wire wrapped tightly around my leg and snagged it with my gloved metal hand. My other hand traveled to my hip where I felt a familiar pouch that was attached to my belt. It was small enough that Hive obviously didn’t care to take it away but it was somewhat a new ace up my sleeve. My hand formed tightly around the grip as I whipped out a small knife I’d gained on my journey outside of Autodale. In fact, it was Oddly that gifted it to me. They thought in situations like this, where my revolver was gone, to have another hidden weapon on me would pull Autodale in surprise which seemed to work. 

The main Hive tried to speak but the angry Hive screeched above her, “WHAT?!?!” It was clear I had caught them off guard by the slim sharp knife. It was a soft gray with a matte black handle which made it difficult to see through the darkness. It was the kind of sneak attack Oddly always did. They’d wait until the dire need to draw any of their weapons. 

I let out a shout of faint struggle as I raised my knife-wielding hand and cut the cord tangled around my ankle, causing me to free fall for a short moment. Luckily, I saw this coming and had my other hand above where I cut so I was suspended in the air by the wire. I huffed, the faint fear setting into my metal frame. To be honest, I never really liked heights. 

A sigh escaped my lips, I wasn’t in the clear yet as I started to swing back and forth, putting both my machine and torn muscles to work. Quickly, there is more coming. My torn muscle worked until I reached the limit of my swings and I could feel anxiety claw into my sides. What if I miss my jump? What if I end up hurting Oddly? I brushed off the anxious thoughts that swept into my mind. It was a leap of faith!

I let out a shout as I put one last effort to make my swing as powerful as I could before the chord left my grip. A sudden shudder trembled through my body as I felt nothing but the air around me. No ground beneath my feet, no ceiling above my head, no chords around my metal frame. A rush of excitement filled my senses as I realized, I was free. But that was a lie as I looked ahead to the platform that I was falling to. 

My hand extended to grab the railing or to brace myself when I hit the platform but it never happened. Glowing eyes widened as a shiver ran down my metal spine in realization. A terrible realization as I pinched my eyes shut tightly. I swear I could feel tears fill my closed eyes as I felt everything but happy. Hopeless, weak, scared, worried, everything but happy. Like a person grieving at the funeral of their best friend. 

It felt like forever as I waited for the ground to thrash into me, ending it all in darkness but it never happened. In fact, all the wind that was once rushing around me stopped which caused my senses to fill with confusion. 

“N-Nggh…” A familiar voice grunted with struggle above me. My eyes snapped open as I realized I was being suspended in the air by one arm. I could feel my body trembling against my metal frame as my eyes traveled to the familiar figure gripping my metal wrist tightly with two arms. Both metal and flesh. 

“Oddly?!” I shouted in surprise as they gave me a side smile even as sweat began to trickle down their forehead in stress. My senses were still blurred and confused, but I could visibly see them shaking with struggle, pain, and worry. And their eyes shined brightly because they were painted with sad tears that threatened to fall into the dark vast pit below me. 

“G-Grab the ledge!” They shouted the command with a grunted voice. My senses came smashing back into me like a wave crashing into the shore. I needed to move or we were both going to fall! My body started to move, my metal arm stretching up to try and grab the ledge but I was just a bit short and my other arm didn’t want to seem to work. 

I could feel anxiety and fear claw sharp talons into my back like I was getting attacked by some bird or eagle, its talons scarring my metal frame. Stones started to sink in my stomach causing my stomach to twist in sickness? I couldn’t understand this feeling that was now crawling up my neck and settling a tight ball in my throat. Suddenly, I could breathe, I could speak. Was this… dread? 

“On the count of three, alright Shads? Focus on me.” Oddly said as I looked up to them with wide eyes. Their obsidian eyes were soft and also hard with determination. They were going to pull me up one way or another and all I could do was nod. Yes, they are right. On the count of three. 

I remember a few times they did something like this, mostly when I was having anxiety problems. Those problems seemed to flare all over when I was outside but Oddly seemed to know exactly how to handle it. Maybe they too had to do this with someone else? Who and why wouldn’t they tell me. 

I shoved everything aside, taking a breath and focusing on Oddly’s obsidian eyes that pierced through mine. It was like their eyes were as dark as a new moon which made me ease ever so slightly. Focus. Focus. Count to three, remember!

“One.” Oddly spoke softly, their voice filled with stern determination. Their courage seemed to grow on me causing me to huff and stare back at them with the somewhat same determination. Mine was more hesitant but nonetheless, it was determination. Not theirs but my own. 

“Two…” I managed to mutter loud enough for them to hear, the lump in my throat still hard and unmoving. It was like it was warning me of something but I couldn’t figure out what as I felt Oddly move above me. They leaned back, gripping my arm tighter and about to use their last push to save me. 

“Three!!” Oddly shouted. It seemed more of a mix between a shout and a struggling gasp as I was lifted suddenly. I quickly turned my attention to the railing as I grabbed a hold of it and quickly hoisted myself up. A soft and breathless chuckle left me as I turned to beam at Oddly but they weren’t there. 

Dread welled in my stomach and throat again, almost like I wanted to throw up as everything went in slow motion. My body turned to the pit slowly as I followed the movement as I caught obsidian eyes against the darkness. 

Shock. 

Oddly’s eyes were wide with shock and my glowing ones mirrored theirs as I could feel tears prick the edges of my eyes. My stomach dropped like a bird being shot out of the air and falling to the ground just like how Oddly was dropping from the platform. 

No... No. NO…! NO!

“Oddy!” I shouted, leaning back to try and reach them while grounding myself to the railing. Maybe I could save them? Maybe, don’t panic! There’s always a maybe until I realized they were out of reach. My eyes pinched tightly as my whole body went tense, I couldn’t bear to see this. No, what do I do?! Fuck!

Panic raced through my body, trying to tell me to save them. To save my friend but I couldn’t do anything. Tears threatened to slide down my cold cheeks in grief. Do something! Anything! I shouted at myself. I wanted to scream, to fight, to save them, but what was I to do. 

Count to three… 

One. This had to be a dream.

Two. Oddly will be okay. 

Three. I opened my eyes just as I saw something swinging through the air from a chord and caught Oddly out of the air, saving them. Relief never felt so sweet, almost like one of my cigars. Reliving, easing, and almost sweet. But there was something sour about this moment. 

Who just caught my friend…? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry that this chapter is short and maybe a bit choppy. I was really rushing because I hate to keep people waiting on stories but I got it, I think? I'm just so sorry about this chapter in general. I give you some heart-wrenching moments based on the movie 'A Silent Voice' and then proceeded to leave you with a cliffhanger. Sorry, not sorry? XD Anyway, the next chapter is going to be interesting! Can't wait to see you there! 
> 
> Stay warm guys because the weather has gone south. LITERALLY.


	8. A Friendly Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rush sent through me, I didn’t think this through! I looked around quickly, think think think! I was screaming at myself and before I knew it, I was in automatic mode, picking up the tesla gun from the ground and aiming it at the two. My once friendly form was suddenly dark and stern like someone had flicked a switch, which they did. I’d had enough of these bastards fucking with my best friend and me. So that left me no choice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, my mind is in chaos over here. XD Anyway, enjoy this strange new chapter! More coming soon!!!

My glowing eyes watched Oddly’s saver swing through the air, one hand holding a chord above their head along with the other tightly wrapped around Oddly. It was hard to see but luckily my night vision activated as I watched as closely as I could. I was happy I was more farsighted than I was nearsighted. (I think Shadow would need reading glasses.) 

Oddly kept their eyes pinched tightly, clinging to their savor like someone was screaming ‘bloody mary’ and they wanted to block out all the sounds and sights. I couldn’t blame them, I’d be scared out of my mind as well. But hell, I could even see them crying and trembling with fear, did they have… what was it? Acrophobia, the fear of heights. 

My eyes trailed to the person holding my friend as he leaped through the air and landed on another platform just before the Hive’s that watched from above. It was the main platform, the most stable and common platform to stay on when visiting the hive. I should know, I’ve been here many times before, and each time it sends shivers through my nervous system and spreads fear into my head. A vision of black flicked across my eyelids as I narrowed my eyes. I was going to be scared no more! 

I took a breath, calming my anxious thoughts and nerves that crawled under my metal exoskeleton. The most important thing I needed to focus on was getting Oddly, making sure they are okay, thanking the man that saved them, and getting the hell out of this city. 

Finally, relaxing I turned my attention to the man again, getting a note of what he’s wearing this time and what he looks like even though I really couldn’t see him too well through the dull light. First, I couldn’t see much of him because his back was turned to me but that gave me a perfect view of the dark, midnight trench coat he wore that stopped to about his knees, probably a bit lower. From there, I could see he wore dark gray dress pants and even darker leather shoes that sparkled clean. 

From there, I traveled up. He had broad shoulders that were held in a straight line with proudness, I presumed. But honestly, it seemed he was as rigid as the handymen that littered the tower in places. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. 

My eyes traveled to his arms which were holding Oddly close with protection and comfort. I swear I could feel jealousy riding up my back but I pushed it down. There was no need to be jealous of the mysterious man. Even though he was holding my friend, it can be expected as he had just saved them. I could clearly see Oddly hugging him with their death-strength hug. It was impressive the man wasn’t trying to flee from the death hug. 

I traveled up from there and tensed suddenly. A wide leather hat, just like my own with the chipped side and everything. It was almost like this mysterious person was supposed to be me. And as if the person heard my thoughts, they turned to my finally causing glowing eyes and clashed with another pair of glowing eyes. Just like mine. 

I could feel my breath hitch in my throat and suddenly my ears could only hear the rapid beat of my heart in them. It was like suddenly my heart moved into my mind, replacing it so I couldn’t think. Hell, that’s all I could do as I stood there awestruck seeing this real-life reflection that looked exactly like me. Same dull glowing eyes, suit and tie, tesla gun, and hat but the only difference between me and this reflection was the coat. That damn coat. 

My hands curled into tight fists as I turned my attention to the Mayor who was silently watching from the corner of the platform we were on. “Get us down to them. Now.” I ordered, which clearly startled the elder man. He seemed to blink, unsure of how to respond and if he should actually listen to me. I didn’t blame him, he probably has been shouted to do anything before which caused me to be even more fuel with impatient rage. That same rage caused me to redraw my knife from my belt again and point it at him threateningly. 

“Now…!” I shouted, he snapped from his trance and nodded. He quickly got to work, moving the platform from its once motionless position to a carefully moving step to the platform. I was thankful it wasn’t too far which allowed me to leap off the small platform and to the larger platform with ease. 

I soft-landed on the larger platform, doing a safety roll to ease myself into the hard surface. It was a landing I learned a while back from which I used constantly because I knew my metal frame wouldn’t protect all of my human functionals. Honestly, I was always worried about hurting myself in a battle because I could die if I wasn’t careful enough. It never hurts to be a bit cautious, I’ll admit. 

Swiftly, I rose to my feet, holding my knife tightly as I shouted, “Let go of them, faker!” It actually felt nice to call someone a faker because I’ve never called someone that before. This time, it was for real too. My glowing eyes gleamed and met replicas as I snarled. This was going to be a pain in the ass and I knew it. 

“Who are you calling faker? That’s so immature.” The faker scoffed with sass, I couldn’t help but cringe back mentally. Did they seriously have to put all my sass in this faker? Like damn, that’s uncalled for, even for the Hive. But, I’d admit it was pretty humorous to see myself as sassy. 

“Well aren’t you a sassy bitch.” I admitted out loud, as I stood up from my attack position and lowered my knife to my side. It earned a soft chuckle from the faker in front of me as he pulled his dark trench coat off, throwing it to the side like it was some ragdoll. But even with doing that, he remained still and holding Oddly close to his chest as they continued to shake with fear that they were still falling. 

* * *

I was frozen with fear for who knows how long. But whatever it was, I didn’t like it. The silence that covered my ears, the darkness under my pinched eyes, the sinking feeling that I didn’t save my friend. It was all too overwhelming. 

Was I alive or dead? Well if I was in heaven, it wasn’t as warming as I thought it was. It felt rather chilling, like ghost hands on my shoulders sending chills through my body in trembles. Was this hell? I thought people described it as burning to death, constantly burning under your skin. Endless torture with no end. But it was neither of these. It was just cold and creeping. 

I took a deep breath and opened my senses. My fingers feel a familiar silky cotton, the faint scent of musk and rust in the air. Then, I could hear. Talking, shouting, a cackle from two. More talking. Two people sounded similar along with the two cacklings at the edge of my hearing. That’s right, I was in hive’s gaze. In her domain. Under her, cowering to something. Someone. 

My eyes snapped open quickly and looked up to meet the dull glowing eyes of my dear best friend. His face blank and hollow like most the times I’ve seen him. A wave of relief washed over me causing tears to prick my vision, blurring it as I used a hand to rub them. 

“S-Shadow? What’s happening? _What_ happened?” I asked as I finally looked around to my surroundings, trying to register what had happened and where we were. 

It was the same but we were located on a large platform. Hive was staring down at us with dark eyes that held no like. Almost like a black hole, taking in no look that made her look even more sinister and dark. It sent a chill down my spine as I quickly turned my gaze up to Shadow. I forgot how tall he was because my neck faintly strained to see he was no longer looking at me but someone else. His eyes were narrow with some form of disgust. 

I followed his gaze and shock slapped me hard in the brain. I was holding onto Shadow but there was another shadow standing a distance away from us. There were two shadows?! Confusion slapped me as I looked to and from the two, finally listening to their conversation. 

“Well, considering we are the same person, you too are a ‘sassy bitch’.” The one I was holding onto stated, he was very calm about this situation. Did he know this would happen? Was he the real shadow? Which one was which?!?!

I shoved the Shadow I was holding onto away and backed up, my eyes wide while looking from one to the other. My eyes were wide with confusion as they both turned to me. They both had the same expression and everything! It was like they were identical twins. Did Shadow say he had a twin? I can’t remember…

“Uh… Shadow?” I questioned and both the cyborg gunslingers turned toward me in response. My stomach dropped faintly as I looked from one to the other. They were too similar, I couldn’t tell who was who!

“Yes?” The first responded. 

“What did you need?” The second responded. Oh god, those were both answers Shadow would do! How the hell am I supposed to know which one was the real one? I huffed in annoyance as the two turned to each other, glaring. 

It was rather intimidating to see the two glare at each other and before I could react, they were at each other's necks. One had shoved the other to the ground while the other managed to kick the other tesla gun across the ground, toward me. I watched with many worries as the two wrestled across the ground causing me to lose track of which one was which.

“Stop!!!” I shouted and they both halted in their tracks looking up to me. One was on top of the other, pinning the other one to the ground by their neck. The one below had his arms gripped tightly around the other's forearms, trying to get him to let go but it didn’t seem to be working. 

Rush sent through me, I didn’t think this through! I looked around quickly, think think think! I was screaming at myself and before I knew it, I was in automatic mode, picking up the tesla gun from the ground and aiming it at the two. My once friendly form was suddenly dark and stern like someone had flicked a switch, which they did. I’d had enough of these bastards fucking with my best friend and me. So that left me no choice!

I flicked the tesla gun and it sparkled to life. My fingers tingled as I felt the charge nip at my hands but I put it to the side. Before Shadow lost his tesla gun, he taught me how to use it and this was exactly the same. Same weight, same charge, same aim. 

Then the next step was to figure out which one was my friend. Shit, how do I do that when Hive probably transferred his memories to the other? Wait, she couldn’t have given him _all_ of them. 

I gripped the gun and looked from one to the other. One word was going to break this tie. The only word that my friend knows by heart and mind. It’s going to work this time! My eyes narrowed at the two and sighed. It was now or never!

  
“James!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! HAHA! I'm not sorry for the cliffhangers, I love them too much. Even then, I love the edge they bring! Makes you want to come back for more and more! I'm also excited for the next chapter because I know a certain someone is going to freak out once they read it. XD Anyway, Imma continue to work hard on this story and the next chapter should come out sooner or later! I'm glad you stayed and read this!


	9. Leaping to the Lady of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awash of memories and realization as I felt a charge in the air. Dread filled my stomach in a tight ball, like the pressure of getting too far below the surface of dark water. No, like someone was pacing my stomach in a tight canon ball, ready to burst at any moment. Full of emotions I once knew and had forgotten. 
> 
> My eyes widened, a familiar ‘bang’ filling my ears as I flinched. Hot liquid splattered and painted my face causing me to pull into shock. A limp pressure fell upon me causing me to look at what happened, snapping myself from my once startled and anxious self. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? Surprise! I worked over the weekend for once to be able to post this new chapter today! I was glad I wasn't able to ponder on it, I knew exactly what I wanted to happen. So please enjoy the new chapter because you're about to be surprised even more!

I immediately perked up from under the reflection above me, to my dear friend that called for me. Not just me though, not just shadow, but James. That’s right, that’s my name. That’s who I am! 

Awash of memories and realization as I felt a charge in the air. Dread filled my stomach in a tight ball, like the pressure of getting too far below the surface of dark water. No, like someone was pacing my stomach in a tight canon ball, ready to burst at any moment. Full of emotions I once knew and had forgotten. 

My eyes widened, a familiar ‘bang’ filling my ears as I flinched. Hot liquid splattered and painted my face causing me to pull into shock. A limp pressure fell upon me causing me to look at what happened, snapping myself from my once startled and anxious self. 

Laying across my chest was my reflection, his eyes staring at me empty and with endless hollowness and hate. His lips faintly parted, no breath entering or exiting causing me to fully register he was dead. A sudden lump formed in my throat, tightly, causing my panic to arise unlike before. I shoved the reflection of myself away and scrambled backward on my hands and let out a ragged sigh once he was no longer on top of me. 

“Shadow…? Did I choose right?” A soft voice asked from my side. I whipped my head to face Oddly swiftly. Their eyes were wide, scared, and confused. Tears clearly blurred their vision, rolling down their cheeks in waves of fear. I could clearly see them shaking, barely holding onto the Tesla gun which was no longer charged with energy but dead silent like its owner. 

“Oddly…” I spoke breathlessly as I got to my feet and moved to their side, embracing them tightly. They dropped the gun, which clattered to the ground below us. Oddly quickly hugged me back, now sobbing by this time but I didn’t have time to get shaken from this moment. I knew we weren’t out of danger yet. 

I crouched and snagged the dull tesla revolver off the ground and attached it to my hip. It was comforting to know I’d be getting a gun back, even if it wasn’t my original one. Even while doing so, I kept a tight arm around my friend, giving them comfort. 

For some time, I wished this could last but from the corner of my eye, I could see twisting chords, winding up to pounce at us at any moment. It was clear, as I looked up to the screaming Hive’s, they were pissed. But in my mind, I couldn’t help but laugh. Take that you limbless bitch. (That one’s for you, Cas!)

I let my face pull into a smirk, teasing the Hive as I lifted my friend up in my arms. I could feel them squeak in surprise, confused at what was happening. My attention moved down to them. Obsidian met glowing as we looked at each other. Oddly’s eyes were dazed, full of confusion and worry but my eyes shined with fearless hope. Their eyes widened in surprise as I broke eye contact, rushed to the side of the platform. 

Chords started to rip after me as I carried Oddly with me. No way in hell was I going to let these bastards get my friend or me! I was not going to play these pretend, lying games anymore! My name is James, the Friendly Shadow!

I slid to a stop at the edge of the platform, looking around for the other platform holding the mayor, but he was nowhere to be seen. Fuck! I was going to use him to get out of Hive’s reach but since he left, I had to think quickly. I looked down to the void below, a sudden pull calling me to jump. 

Sometimes, I knew I could trust my gut but this was one of the times, I was scared too. I turned around, facing the Hive and seeing their chord slick toward me an Oddly. Oddly’s grip on me visibly tightened with fear as I let out a sigh. If I wanted to get away from this, sometimes I had to trust my gut and fall into an ink pit full of the unknown. 

“Shadow, what are you doing-?!” Oddly shouted as I took one foot off the ground and over the void. I’ll admit, they sounded as scared as I felt. I’ll apologize to them later as I let my weight move to my back foot that hovered over nothing. The motion caused Oddly to hold onto me for dear life which I gladly returned as we fell, gravity taking hold of the two of us. 

I heard Oddly’s terrified scream against my chest as we fell to the unknown ground. Even I tried to scream but there was something wrong like it was caught in my throat, unable to make a sound as I heard Hive scream “NO!” chords trying to catch our fast-paced fall but failing. 

My mind suddenly went blank. Was… this the right idea? Should I have done this? Were we going to die? I pondered in confusion as the light seemed to fade around me and Oddly, hiding us from chords and making the lights on my face pierce the darkness.

It wasn’t until I heard a different shout pierce through the darkness. No, not a shout or scream. A war cry that made my eyes light up even more as my night vision turned on. But I didn’t think it was needed as a sudden force slammed into my side, a strong arm wrapped around Oddly and me, stopping our fall. 

We swung forward, a hard husky laugh ringing above me as we started to swing backward. Pebbles dropped into my stomach as they built up in my throat. Oh, shit- oh shit!

“Oh, shit!!!” I shouted as we picked up speed and were suddenly rushing through the air, no suspension or support. How did I know? I could greatly feel gravity pulling on us as we flew through the air and crashed into the ground of some kind of hallway that led into the pit we were just falling in.

The strong arm carefully placed Oddly and me on the ground. I couldn’t help but stumble from gravity, my arms and legs felt like jello somehow. Honestly, I didn’t like it one bit as Oddly squeaked in a faint surprise of my weight laying on them a little. I could feel my stomach still curling and twisting from the fall, sick. Just my luck, I cursed to myself as I looked toward the savor that caught us and was completely awestruck.

She was tall, as in taller than me. A woman built with muscles from head to toe, standing proudly with her arms on her hips. If I knew any better, I would have thought she was some kind of superhero if it weren’t for the strange clothes and style she wore. 

I started from the bottom. She wore heavy leather boots that were filled with ropes and ties to keep it together, it was clear the inside was made of tough fur for warmth and protection. From there she would pad leggings that were partly hidden under a ripped-up skirt? I wasn’t quite sure what it was but on the sides, it held chain links for protection I assumed. 

Her strong chest was covered by a thick shirt that was covered in all sorts of leather armor. Her strong arms showed because the shirt is cut off at her arms, showing off all sorts of scars and simple tattoos. Tattoos of the sun, moon, paws, and stories. It was unlike anything I’ve seen as I noted the ribbons, straps, and beads that started just after her elbow, stretching down to her wrist and hands. 

My eyes traveled up to the fur around her neck, it looked like some kind of animal? I wasn’t sure but I could see long locks of hair behind the fur and her back, stopping to about her lower back. That’s when I looked up to see her face and flinched. 

Her smile was broad, strong as her green eyes sparkled with something I wasn’t sure. The sides of her head were buzzed as the top of her head held locks of fire dark ruby that was breaded and held up in all sorts of straps, beads, feathers. But the one thing that threw me off was the long jagged scar that ripped up the left side of her face. It even went down her neck a little and receded into her hairline a little. 

Intimidating, was the first thought that came to mind but I quickly shook it off. No, no. She was clearly strong and proud-hearted seeing her smile strong but kindly at me and Oddly. But the twinkle in her eyes told a different story. It was a caring twinkle, a motherly twinkle...

“Are you two okay?” She asked. Even with her voice being husky and low, it was filled with kindness and worry. ‘She really is like a mother’, I thought to myself as I let out a sigh of relief. I kept reminding myself that she wasn’t going to hurt us and that she saved us. 

“Yes. Yes, we’re okay.” I spoke softly, fearful of what she would think of me. Would she think of me as some monster like the rest? A freak that roamed the streets. Or… 

I was cut off as a strong hand gently patted my head without removing my hat, causing it to fall over my eyes. My posture tensed with confusion as I heard Oddly gasp from beside me. I lifted my hat up to see the buff lady smiling brightly at me. 

“Good. I just can’t believe you actually answered my call!” The lady admitted, keeping her bright smile full of relief, kindness, and brightness. This woman was clearly not from around here and clearly didn’t know who or what I was. Which was strange, I’ll admit but it was relieving to know that she hopefully wouldn’t judge me. But even then, I continued to stand there, confused. 

“Call…?” I questioned softly causing her to heave a chuckle, husky and enjoyable. She seemed to enjoy the joke but what even was the joke?

“Yes. That feeling you felt that led you to jump off the edge up there. I was preparing for you to fall.” The buff lady explained proudly. Her smile softened to try and ease my unsteady gaze but it didn’t seem to work. Carefully, I nudged Oddly behind me, I couldn’t take chances. 

“Who are you?” I demanded, keeping my voice low and calm which seemed to please the lady in front of me. Her shoulders relaxed as she moved, holding her hand out to shake my own which I softly took, shaking it. I looked up to her, meeting her sparkling emerald eyes, I think? It was hard to tell until she snapped me out of my thoughts. 

“I am Freyja Solen, Lady Sun.” Freyja introduced herself while moving past me, leading Oddly and me through the hallway. She stopped at the intersection and turned to us, continuing to speak, “But you can just call me ‘Frey Sol’ for short.”

“Oh, I’m Oddly and this is my friend, The Friendly Shadow.” Oddly introduced for me. She knew I was rusty with small talk and introductions after being alone for who knows how long, scaring people. But it didn’t matter as I tipped my hat to Frey, giving her acknowledgment. She seemed pleased as she smiled and nodded back, turning her attention back to Oddly. Her eyes scanned Oddly up and down, taking them in first before looking at me. 

I could feel my shoulders tense under her soft gaze. A sharp sigh left my lips, I was in uncharted territory now but Frey seemed to notice my uneasiness and continued to smile. 

“Pleasure to meet you both.” Frey soft lively before turning and leading us through the twisted tunnels under the city that I didn’t even know were there. Well, I did know about them but I was never able to find my way around as Frey did. It was like she had done this a hundred times before meeting us and I wouldn’t be surprised if she has. With a strong, ax and hammer-wielding woman in front of me, I couldn’t help but be at ease.

I knew I had allies, friends maybe even. For here, I wasn’t going to be alone and tormented by Hive hopefully. With those thoughts, my chest fluttered with relief. I was finally going to be free and escape Autodale, the Wall City. 

To be all honest, that was short-lived… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rather surprised I was able to post this so soon because this is about the usual size of my chapters. I should write like this more often. Also, Cas, please don't scream too loudly. I know you were waiting for this moment to happen for the longest time but your wish is finally granted! XD Haha! Enjoy! See you in the next chapter or story!

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, Oddly is non-binary because I was hoping they'd be the reader. I know that's silly but who knows because it's been a while since I've done a story like that. Oh well, Oddly it is! ~Proxy TK


End file.
